Audio equipment in the power, power instantaneous and power stabilization, there may be a variety of transient noise is input to the audio power amplifier, amplified by the audio power amplifier by the speaker output, resulting in POP (blasting), seriously affecting the audio equipment, product quality and user experience. In general, the audio output circuit of the audio device is structured as shown in FIG. 1. Among them, SP_Mute is the mute control signal, can be provided by the audio device master chip, AMP VCC for the audio power amplifier power supply voltage, SP_Out is the audio signal output to the speaker, R11 and 12 are the resistances. At present, when the audio device is power on, the POP sound can be avoided through the master chip of the audio device controlling the power timing and mute control timing of the audio power amplifier. However, for audio equipment power off instantly, due to power off the audio device master chip power down and can not control the audio power amplifier timing and mute control timing, coupled with the hardware circuit design is unreasonable, may lead to power off instantaneous generation of POP sound. The control timing and output waveform of the audio output circuit of the audio equipment in the prior art are shown in FIG. 2. The curve S1 is the waveform of the mute control signal SP_Mute, the curve S2 is the waveform of the AMP VCC, and the curve S3 is the waveform of SP_Out. As can be seen from FIG. 2, after the audio device is powered off, the power supply voltage AMP VCC will gradually decline, In the AMP VCC down to a certain value, the master chip power is powered off, the mute control signal SP_Mute due to delay and still maintain a high level for a while, that is, the audio power amplifier is still in working condition, will be the master chip in the moment of power off the instantaneous pulse generated by the amplification and output to the speaker, resulting in POP sound generation.